Kinley Baldwin
Gomes This character belongs to Nymira Kinley Baldwin is the third daughter, and youngest child of Aaliyah and Eugene Baldwin. She is a quintuplet, the first werewolf in her sibling set. Name Etymology Full name: Kinley Ariella Baldwin Pronunciation: KIN•lee• - BAWLD•win Meaning: Kinley - of Gaelic origin, where its meaning is "fair haired warrior, from the Patronymic surname MacKinley, son of Fhionnlaoich (fair haired warrior), a name given to viking invaders ". Ariella - Feminine form of Ariel, meaning "lion of God" in Hebrew. Baldwin - The meaning of Baldwin is "bold, brave friend". Baldwin motto: Je n'oublierai pas I will never forget About Kinley Kinley Ariella Baldwin, the baby. She is a quintuplet, one of a group of five babies born from the same mother during the same birth. Five minutes younger than her oldest brother Everett, four minutes younger than her sister Phoebe, three minutes younger than her sister Hayleigh, and almost two minutes younger than her brother Jett. They were born in a Faerie commune along the water in San Diego, California. Raised alongside Faeries of all shapes and sizes. Eugene Baldwin is a Half-Fae Wizard, Aaliyah Baldwin is a Pure-Blood Witch. Aaliyah and Eugene met before Aaliyah's very first transformation, Aaliyah was born a werewolf as was her youngest daughter Kinley. Eugene could not know whether the kids would be wolves or Fae. Aaliyah thought they had a chance of being both, and still thinks they could. To keep their home within the commune, Eugene wanted to believe the children would be Fae like him. With Kinley he knew right away that she was a wolf like her mother. The others children, Everett, Phoebe, Hayleigh and Jett have not shown their true selves as one or the other in the obvious way that Kinley has. Had it not been for the attention of her mother Kinley would have always been much more wild, vicious, and dishonest then she presently is. On the quints 12th birthday Aaliyah and Eugene, after 11 previously failed attempts, begun to master their seven person family lifestyle. They were hosting a birthday party, all their family, and friends were invited. Kinley acted out at her worst that day, she threw food, she attacked a few people both children and adults. She lead Jett, Phoebe, Everette and Hayleigh in a stream of the brattiest tantrums that five children can have at the same time. That moment in the day was absolute chaos, Aaliyah was able to soothe Kinley which calmed the others. Jett and Phoebe on their own had already planned something sinister for a part of the day. Phoebe would drop over half of the food or break something in the beginning, then Jett would set Kinley's birds loose on the party-goers at the end. Neither Jett nor Phoebe knew what was going on with their mother and Kinley, the little talk that started it all. Before the party began Aaliyah informed her youngest daughter Kinley she was going to be home-schooled permanently until after her first transformation. Aaliyah had always been playing favorites with her youngest daughter, since the day Eugene outed her. This is how all the children saw it, Kinley was has given the worst of the discipline no matter what she did wrong. She was given the most of their mother's love no matter what she did right. This "way" of doing things causes tension between Eugene and Aaliyah. Until they witnessed the differential treatment focused on this one child was beneficial to all five of the children. Kinley has a weird way of influencing her brothers, and sisters, together or apart they turn to her for advice, or even suggestions. Kinley was a late-bloomer when it came to transformation, before the quints began at IAM it was still "TBD" if she was wolf or not. She was not interested in leaving home, her brothers and sisters were going, and she knew staying with her mother would annoyingly be more work. She begged to go to school, not knowing of the very particular housing situation. Kinley was convincing in the fact they none of the children had to proven to be wolves, not even her at the time. The Baldwin quintuplets were students of IAM from their 1st through 7th years. Kinley was put in Gomes, when she and her quints got wind of the polyjuice potion, the tried out one another's houses for a few hours. After learning advanced human transformations the Baldwin clan grew a bit more brave. Performing more, and more stunts and pranks and narrowly being caught. The summer before sixth year, Kinley transformed. Her mother cried, not because she was sad, she was oddly proud that her daughter was like her. In her werewolf form Kinley, and her mother resemble Snow wolves. They both have beautiful white fur, and golden amber eyes. Aaliyah's mother Allegria, and her mother also resemble Snow wolves. The belief within the Donovan family lies their purity, and that contributes to their variation in wolf form. Lycanthropy has been a part of their ancestry since wizards and witches. Wolves in the family are marked with a symbol, a circle to represent the full moon. Allegria wears this symbol behind her left ear, Aaliyah wears this symbol over her heart, and Kinley wears this symbol on her left wrist. Family Tree Aaliyah = Eugene |_________________|_______________ | | | | | Everett Phoebe Hayleigh Jett Kinley Native Language: English Languages Spoken: English, Irish, French Type of Childhood: Typical Earliest Memory: Biting Phoebe Personality Kinley marches to the beat of her own drum, she has always had her own sense of self. She cares very, very little what other people think of her. Her father used to make her feel self conscious about her possibly being a werewolf. It bothered her which caused her to act out, she is an instigator. She likes to stir things us, cause people to fight with one another or to fight with her. She is not angry, she is bored. :Disruptive, disrespectful and disgraceful, these are the exact words their mother always uses to describe the Baldwin Quintuplets after a bout of bad behavior. Possessions Pets Skills Kinley loves combative magic because classes involving spell work raise the adrenaline and Kinley lives for activities that make the blood pump. She loves parkour, free climbing, go kart racing, snorkeling, base diving, caving, rafting, hiking, surfing. She also loves martial arts, kick boxing is her favorite. She likes to wrestle, and she dreams of becoming a professional fighter or physical therapist. She is inept at Potion-making, it feels like it is impossible to remember all that nonsense. She does like brewing because mistakes are fun. Melted, and charred cauldrons are her specialty, sometimes she mixes things together for the explosion. If she doesn't get one, she aims one right on target. Screwing up is the most exciting way to learn, even if it's done on purpose. A werewolf, she is also biologically part-Fae. She can talk to her mother telepathically, and a few of her senses are in a heightened state, constantly. She doesn't know how mixed blood works exactly but she does think she has a distorted version of her father's Fae abilities. She doesn't feel like she has any attachment to a single element over the others, and certain spells of hers kind of go haywire. Trivia Gallery Kin.jpg|5 year old Kinley Kinley.jpg|8 year old Kinley Baldwin.jpg|11 year old Kinley Category:Nymi Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Half-Blood Category:Witch Category:Werewolf Category:Born in America Category:Scottish Category:American Category:May Birthday Category:18 Year Olds Category:Gomes Category:Master Class Category:Eighth Years Category:Name Begins With "K"